shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 639 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 639: The Ways of Old PG 1 *Shirahoshi:*sprouts out to the sea floor* *Noah:*emeges after her and crashes onto the sea* *Shirahoshi:*goes back to the sea and stops to look at the ship* It stopped? *Manboshi:*next to the ship* It should still be following Shirahoshi even above sea. Lets check it out Ryubo- *Vander Decken:aaaahhh!!!! *Manboshi/Ryuboshi:?! PG 2 *Vander Decken:*stumbles back as he holds his wound*You stabbed me you basterd!!! I think!! *Hody Jones:*looks down at him*Jihahaha!!! You stabbed me in the back, so consider us even. *Vander Decken:*coughs blood and smiles* You fool. *Hody Jones: hm? PG 3 *Noah:*starts to sink* *Ryuboshi:its sinking!! *Manboshi:Of course it is, Noah isnt ready to be above the sea yet! Even worse the ship is going to go down all the way to bottom of the sea! *Shirahoshi: isnt that where it's supposed to be? *Manboshi: Yes but...... PG 4 *Manboshi: Fishman Island is right under its path. *Hody Jones:You son of a bitch!! Even in death you still betray me!! *Vander Decken:*dying*Bahohoho..... Why dont you go save your kingdom? your majesty. PG 5 *Hody Jones:*jumps to the sea*dammit!! *Vander Decken:*closes his eyes*Bahoho..... *???:Kehehe, that power of yours is troublesome. *Vander Decken:*gasps* *Caribou:*stands over him* It'd be more useful in the possession of someone holy, dont you think? PG 6 *Vander Decken:*glares and throws knives at him* Shut up!! *Caribou:*knives sink inside him* *Vander Decken:what the hell? *Caribou:Vander Decken XI. Yes..... *Vander Decken:*is being covered in swamp*?! PG 7 *Caribou: I dont like kidnapping male fishman, but even dead, you will make a good price on the black market. *Fukaboshi:*gasps*Noah is sinking back down? It'll hit Fishman Island at this rate! *Luffy:Say what?! *Manboshi/Ryuboshi:*swim after it and try to push it to the side* PG 8 *Noah:*barely badges as it sinks* *Ryuboshi: This isnt working!! Fa-se-do!! *Manboshi: Dont let up!! *Hody Jones:*behind them*Jeheheh, need assistance? *Ryuboshi/Manboshi:?! PG 9 *Noah:*is struck by a huge blow and crashes down to the sea floor* *Ryuboshi/Manboshi:*get up in pain* *Shirahoshi:*looks down at them* Big Brothers!!! *Fukaboshi:*glares* damn that Jones!! *Luffy: lets go kick his ass!! PG 10 *Manboshi:*sees a crack in the ships hull* Hody you fiend!! Damage to this ship is a sin!! *Hody Jones:*looks down on them* Maybe to the ways of old. But my rule will make that seem alot less worrysome. *Manboshi/Ryuboshi:*lunge at him* shut your mouth!! PG 11 *Hody Jones:*arm waters up and he readies his trident* bring it on! *Hody Jones/Ryuboshi/Manboshi:*clash with each other for a few panels* *Manboshi:*is kicked into a rock* *Ryuboshi:Manboshi!!! *Hody Jones:*looks at him*tell me..... *Ryuboshi?! PG 12 *Hody Jones:*swims past him and slices with his kirisame* where are you looking?! *Ryuboshi:*chest bleeds*gah!! *Hody Jones:*looks at him and grins*Jihahahaha!!! *Manboshi:*weakly looks at his brother and pants* Ryuboshi.....no... *Hody Jones:*pulls arm back*now to kill you. 'Ya- *'arm is grabbed*?! PG 13 *Hody Jones:*looks behind him*J-Jinbe?! *Jinbe:Did you forget that I am the protector of the ways of old Jones? *throws him aside* *Hody Jones:*crashes though 3 boulders* *Luffy:*arriving with Fukaboshi*Jinbe, that was so cool!! PG 14 *Fukaboshi:*over ryuboshi*brother are you alright? *Ryuboshi:*smiling*Im great. Fa-se-do. *Jinbe:Luffy-kun, personally I think either of us could defeat Hody, but we should maybe work together so we can hurry and end this. *Luffy:*grins*sure. PG 15 *Hody Jones:*regains his compossure*damn that Jinbe!! *Fukaboshi:Jinbe-san, what happened at the plaza? *Jinbe: the fighting there no longer required me. Luffy-kun's crew and the officers of the New Fishman Pirates all that remain. I must say Luffy.kun, your crew is amazing. *Luffy: shishishi, of course they are! PG 16 *Luffy:They're the crew of the pirate king!! *Chopper/Daruma:*skid back to their own crews* *Chopper:*brain point* these guys refuse to stay down! We've beaten them 4 times already! PG 17 *Usopp:*glares and folds arms* It's those damn pills they keep taking at the last minute. It gives them enough of a push to get back on their feet. *Zoro:kinda disappointing. I got serious too early in the battle. This is getting sad. *Daruma:Kya!! This isnt working!! We need to kill them already!! *Zeo: It's risky, but I have a plan. *Daruma:what is it? Dont hold out on us!! PG 18 *Zeo: we copy our captain and become monsters. *Officers:?! *Ikaros Much:Are you nuts-ch?! Captain Hody almost died becoming what he is-ch! *Zeo: If you want to win it must be done! *Hyouzou: well if it helps me get paid in the end, I dont care about dying. *Dosun: lets do it!! Zugan!! PG 19 *New Fishman Pirates:*scream in pain* *Sanji:what the hell are these basterds doing? *Chopper:*shivers* Im hearing alot of crazy voices!! *Nami:they're changing!! *New Fishman Pirates:*stand together and are changed like Hody* *Daruma:*stands tall like Nightmare Luffy* *Zeo:*all white and his tentacle mouth hangs down like a long beard* *Dosun:*very skinny and muclar* *Ikaros Much:*taller and his arms are 3xs longer. his beard is now white* *Hyouzou:*hair is white and his eyes are crazy as he holds a sword in all his tentacles and hands* END Category:Prediction